new life here i come
by M3tt3m
Summary: a three year old edward is locked in a basement. he makes these drawings of the cullen family. When the police take him out of there. they send him to the cullens where he grows up and maybe falls in love. E/J first story be nice i own nothing
1. prologue

Prologue

Sitting down the basement, nothing is new to me. I live here, or more  
likely is saying locked down here + I only eat once a week.

I look at the walls but all I see is his face. It's the paintings, they  
are all ways different. It's the future and I know it.

Always have I had those pictures running through my head of him, and I  
paint or draw them on whatever there's close to me. His name is Jasper  
Whitlock – Hale and he's a vampire, like the rest of his family.

He's married to that cheating, bitch Alice. The family is Carlisle the  
father and Esme the mother, and then there are the kids: Jasper, Alice  
that bitch, Rosalie always so selfish, Emmett the goof ball, but one day I  
will be a part of the family. I already love them - minus Alice I don't  
like her one bit - and it's not a problem with them being vampires.

I myself is part vampire, but the communication may be a problem, because  
I am three years old, and can only say two words, them being "Jasper" and  
"Mine", but I am very smart and talented for someone at my age.

I get pulled out of my thoughts, by some loud pounding on the basement  
door. "Hands behind your back, it's the police!" New life here I come…


	2. AN

**a/n** **i know you must hate these i do my self but please read this!!** you see i would like to have at least 10 reviews before i update again thats all i want

10 reviews = update

and another thing is last time i had my friend to help me with the gramma and things like that but now she wont help me anymore (she is so smart it hurt and makes me angry) so i trying to do it myself so bear over with me i am only 13 and danish so it's not something we learn much about

and thank you all of you who have reviewed

mm:)


	3. Chapter 1

**_declaimer: i own nothing _**

**_i'm sorry it took me so long to update din't think i would get those reviews so fast but here it is plus i would like to get some more please_**

In the car Carlisle kept asking me these questions, like "how old are you?", I couldn't answer.

"How do you know so much about my family?" and the ever so boring

"What are you?"

Then we arrived, I jumped out of the car, and ran faster than a vampire in to the house. Where I knew Jasper had to be, and there sitting in the living room sat Jasper. Beautiful as ever beside him was the rest of the family, minus Carlisle who still hadn't come in. They hadn't noticed me yet, but they sure did, when I started yelling.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…….."

While jumping up and down. They all stood up, miss Bitch, as I like to call her, was the first to talk, walking slowly over to me, while saying "Isn't he cute"?

I just growled at her.

What she didn't seem to notice, she just kept walking almost in front of me. I attacked jumping up and pushed her to the floor holding her there. I choose to act like the kid, I am holding her arms down, I let a little drool hang down right over her head, because no matter how much she fights me, she cant get loose. I let it fall right in her face she fights more, while yelling "ewww…….." I smile proud to myself as; I hear the whole family laugh. I slowly gets off her, and she just scream the most girly scream, I have ever heard in my very short life. Everybody holds there hands over their ears, and she just storm up to her room, then it's over. Jasper ask, "So kiddo what's your name". I try saying it, but I can't. Carlisle sees me struggle with saying it, and tells him in stead, "His name is Edward and he is living with us now", he smiles, as he sees the grin spread over Esmes face, "But why." This time it was Rosalie's turn to ask. I look up to Carlisle waiting for him to explain, seeing as I cant, "Well it's a little long story, shouldn't we sit down and talk instead of standing". They all nodded, then Jasper sat down, I jumped on his lap. He just smiled at me, and rapped his arms around me. I hugged my arms as long they could, around him and put my head on his chest. Everybody awed ,and I closed my eyes, as Carlisle began telling my story. I fell asleep fast.

----------------------------Jasper-------------------------------------

With little Edward asleep on my chest, Carlisle began to tell Eddies story. "Edward have lived all of his life in a basement, for all I know, he is about three, but with an IQ bigger than Aros. Then the police took him out of there, they looked around. They found these", he laid seven journals down on the table, and seven stacks of drawings. There was a stack to everyone in the room, but for Alice instead, there was a stack on which it said, Cheating whore. I removed the paper with the name on and there was a drawing of Alice kissing another guy, who was not me, after that I looked in my stack, which was the biggest and saw that all the drawings were like pictures. Instead I looked around and saw all of the others doing the same as me. I looked through the journal with my name on it, and there down to the smallest detail was my life, human and vampire. I looked at Carlisle, as he continued, "As you see he knows everything down to the smallest detail of our life and some of our future. Jasper look at the last stack and see some of the future look closely at the first drawing", and I did as he said. It was of Edward and me sitting right here, and in this exact position the next was of me and Edward again. He just looked older, giving me a hug. The next was again of me and Edward just a little older it was as if there was a picture of me and Edward every a year. Then Carlisle spoke up, it was just before I came to the last picture, "Today is his birthday, it looks like there is a picture of his birthday every year. Now try and look at the 18th picture and for the sake of God don't freak out", the 18th picture was again of me and Edward. This time it was something different, It was of us kissing, really kissing with tong and everything, "What!!" I almost yelled, but Edward didn't wake up. "I said not to freak out, you'll wake him up", Carlisle said angrily. The others who hadn't seen it, asked , "What is this, can we see it ,can't be that bad", I closed my eyes, and they passed the picture they all gasped "but……………

**_A/N umm thanks for the reviews by the way and if there is any mistakes it wasn't me HEH i made my mom do it yeah it was akward _**

**_i would like to have some reviews like 30 i know it is much but i will need some time to get the next chapter ready please i'll give you a cookie so sweet i am really at least 30 hopefully more but 30 will do i am the best i am not really as random SALAD as you may think FIRE _**


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up, everything was chaos, Jasper was standing in front of him, having put him down while Edward was sleeping, yelling at Alice, who in return yelled at Carlisle, who was just standing there taking it as Esme yelled at Alice on his behalf together with Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward was completely lost on what was going on around him. He wasn't so fast to understand what they were saying, after not having anyone talk to him for years.

Jasper turned around, pulled Edward into his arms and hugged him to his chest.

Now everyone was quiet and Edward finally understood what Jasper was saying as he said it loud and clear: "Alice, I know you are cheating, and I don't care. I never loved you, I knew from the start that you weren't my mate; you were just a plaything, till my real mate came along. Now get out of here before I do something you are gonna regret."

And Alice ran out of there with fear shining in her eyes. Edward turned his head to jasper again and quietly said:"Jasper mine" and Jasper whispered softly " yes Edward I'm yours." Edward smiled and slowly fell asleep in Jaspers arms.

While Jasper made a vow; Edward would forget, happened that day, and when Edward reached sixteen, he would remind him 'that he was Edwards and Edward his…

XOXO

Should this be the end or should I continue

Review an reply and make me happy then maybe I will write more it's up till you


	5. Chapter 5

Edward was now fifteen, with only a few days to his birthday, he had grown up to be beautiful and he was powerful. From when he had turned fourteen, it had become harder for jasper to restrain himself, but he had managed.

Now what he was afraid of was that Edward didn't love him anymore, it was irrational, he knew, but could you blame him.

Edward POV.

I looked at jasper, and I could feel my face heating up, but he is just so beautiful.

It's silly but I have had a crush on jasper, since I was eleven and I walked in on him in the shower. Good memories, good memories.

He is fun and charming. I could laugh myself half to death, when he gets bored and starts to play with the others feelings like when he made Emmett feel in love with Carlisle, I laughed so hard, I started crying.

It is weird, one day I loved him, like you love a brother, and the next I'm crushing on him. I love his laugh and, the smile he only ever smiles at me, and when his lying or in a rush, his southern accent comes out.

Now it's only a few days to my birthday, and I plan to confess to jasper, at midnight on my birthday, and hopefully I can do it without stuttering, and without embarrassing myself too much.


End file.
